Oblivious
by bazingababy
Summary: Ivy is a witch who can speak to the dead in ways no one else can but this is a hard secret to keep in a world where Voldemort won the Wizarding War.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ivy Hitchens and I am a witch. I've known this ever since I was born on May the 2nd, 1998. I was brought into this world with open arms from my dear mother and father, Charlotte and Xander Hitchens. They cherished me from the moment I opened my soft green eyes to look at my parents.

The Battle of Hogwarts happened the day I was born. Every single witch and wizard in the world knew it would decide the fate of our world with a single duel between Lord Voldemort and the famous Harry Potter. My pureblood father Xander rushed to the castle hours after my birth to fight side by side with his best friend Remus Lupin but the worst outcome processed – my father was killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort when he denied his offer to become a Death Eater. No one, I mean _no one _, fights against him without losing their life.

The war resulted in Harry Potter's disappearance. Rumours spread like wildfire that he was killed leaving Lord Voldemort as the alleged victor – he had defeated the Boy who Lived. The Order of the Phoenix fled for their lives with loved ones. Evil fought Good in such ways that our world became corrupt so badly. The Ministry turned against muggle-borns, Azkaban trapped innocent fighters in the mist of horrifying Dementors while Voldemort transformed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry into something every growing witch and wizard dreaded.

"Mum, please don't make me go there!" I yelled with hot tears streaming down my face as my mother sighed, bending down onto her knees.

"Sweetheart, I know you hate it there but you must go. The Dark Lord will..." My mother choked back a sob before she finished the sentence, "_kill_ us. I don't want to lose you as well as your father."

My arms always found themselves in hers when we argued at the end of both the summer and Christmas break. Hogwarts castle back in my mother and father's days sounded make more pleasant. The school had four houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Dark Lord destroyed the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses when he came into power which deeply upset my mother. She was a Ravenclaw and was proud to be.

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._" She told me every time I mentioned her favoured house. I always laughed at her whenever she emphasized her eagle traits with that quote.

My father was in Gryffindor. Mother always told me the amusing stories of her husband's adventures with the infamous _Marauders_which never failed to make me laugh. The story that I loved to listen to while tucked up in my bed was how my mother and father met.

_"Oh, your father was famed for his mischief. It was near midnight in our fourth year when we really got to know each other. I was walking back to my common room after a long night in the Astronomy Tower studying the stars when someone knocked into me before running down a flight of stairs. My books and telescope went flying down the marble staircase crashing and banging on every other step," _that always made me giggle, _"so I ran after it, afraid someone would hear me. As I reached the bottom of a flight of stairs my foot got caught pulling me up into the air while my robes and skirt fell over my face!"_ Cure my gasps.

_"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Xander ran over with horrified grins on their faces as I shouted at them to get me down. Sirius Black being the charming boy as he is started to talk about my underwear while James and your father hit him. They let me down gently but I still gave them all a smack. Your father thought it was 'cute' how fierce I was which made me blush."_ My mother always blushed at those words which made me laugh.

Oh how I wished I could see the moment they met – to feel the magic they had back in their days. I wished I could speak to my father but I couldn't remember him as he died when I was only hours old.

One day though – I spoke to him. It was a shock of course, but I had no idea it was him. Mother and I went for a walk to the local park when a man blocked my way. He had my father's mousy mop of hair, our soft green eyes and my father's mischievous smile. I stopped, waiting for the man to move when my mother stopped too, frowning.

"Ivy love – what's wrong?" She asked and I pointed at the man with a frown.

"Mummy, someone blocking the path and I'm waiting for him to move." I told her politely and she glanced at the man in front of me.

"There's no one there." She muttered befuddled slightly but I protested, letting go of her hand.

"No Mummy, he's right there. He looks just like Daddy though – he has the same hair, my eyes and the same smile." I responded like every 6 year old did when they thought someone was being stupid. My mother gasped and bent down beside me, her arms shaking as they gripped my shoulders while she stared at the space once more. The man smiled back and that's when he spoke.

**"Hello Ivy."**

That was my first encounter with a ghost – a _real _ghost. My mother was in shock for a while as this was the first time she had ever heard of someone who could communicate with a spirit that wizards couldn't see. It was a gift that we treasured but if anyone, meaning Lord Voldemort, knew I had it – things definitely would be harder than they are now.

* * *

_**New story yay! I have started this on Mibba as well but I feel like you guys should read it too! Much much love if you read this and pleeeease give this and my other Harry Potter stories a try! 333**_


	2. Chapter 2

Summer had ended meaning mine and mother's argument was going to flare up. Every year it's the same;

_"I don't want to go back to that evil school! I have no real friends there and no one likes me! I hate it!"_ I would scream at my mother as my hands threatened to yank out purple clumps of hair.

"_Ivy, I know you hate it but it's the law! We have this same argument every term so please listen to me – you have to go!"_ This would always follow with my mother collapsing into a chair exaggerated with a sigh.

I hate fighting with her but I wish she would listen. I get that trait from my father – persistent. I never backed down in an argument even if I would realise halfway through that I was wrong and sometime I would still win. I was courageous when I needed to be yet my intelligence that I inherited from my mother would lead me into a direction that was safe. If I didn't choose the safe route, my life usually ended up throwing difficult situations in my path, especially at school, and that usually led to The Dark Lord finding out.

He being the headmaster of Hogwarts meant that rules are made to be followed. If someone didn't follow it – someone would pay for the consequences.

* * *

I got up on the first of September with dread filling my stomach. Groans and moans filled our manor house as I quickly packed for school. The house elves helped me as did my father. His ghost lingered in our home whenever there was tension in the house – meaning school.

"Are you ready Ivy?" My mother shouted up the stairs as I shoved on my muggle clothes. One of the house elves walked in to help me with my trunk. Having an open book in my hand, I thanked the elf and followed her down the stairs. My mother was waiting at the bottom fiddling around in her bag with her wand. She looked up at the sounds of my footsteps.

"Merlin Ivy – why do you wear muggle clothes like that?" She rolled her eyes but I just shrugged, sliding my wand into my jacket while my eyes were glued to the parchment pages.

"Because I do." I mumbled, reaching the last step. I felt my mother's glare on me as I continued to read but the soft whispers of the wind made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My head jerked up and the ghost of my father stood there with his ever mischievous smile.

"Hi Dad." I said quietly and my mother stopped glaring. She followed my gaze with that same look in her eyes – she wished she could see him too.

"Ivy, don't talk back to your mother and apologise to her." He said and I sighed, closing my book.

"Mum, I'm sorry." I spoke up and she smirked, rolling her eyes once more.

"Xander, you don't have to tell her to apologise." Mother avoided the space around her, mainly the presence of my father, by fumbling around in her bag again. I smiled at Dad and he smiled back, his arms wide open. I only stuck my hand out to brush the warm skin on his hand. The best thing about this gift is the contact – I could feel his warm hugs when I really needed them.

"Are you ready to go Ivy?" Mother braced herself for the argument as did my father, but it never came.

"Yes Mum, I'm ready."

Both parents stared at me with their mouths open. In all five years, doubled for both summer and Christmas, did I ever go quietly. My light response shocked myself as well – I had strong argument points in my head planned from the night before... so why didn't I protest.

"Wow Ivy – you're not arguing?" Dad laughed and I laughed too. Mum looked at me with confusion since she didn't hear the joke.

"Dad is shocked I'm not arguing." I repeated and Mum laughed as well. A clock struck the half past mark and we all jumped realising the time.

"We need to go or else you'll be late." My mother said as she rushed me into the large study. The grand, grey stone fireplace in the room was the key to our transport so I stood in front of it as the elf placed my trunk beside my boots. I smiled and said goodbye to her and she walked out. Mum walked in with my father yet she didn't know this – she couldn't see him.

"I'll go first... just in case." Mum said softly and I nodded, placing my book in my backpack. My eyes watched as my mother stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" She shouted, throwing the powder at her buckled feet. The flickering familiar green flames engulfed her as she disappeared through the fire. My chest heaved as I sighed.

"You will be fine Ivy, school will be great this year." My father whispered as he stopped next to me. I looked up into his soft green eyes and tried to smile but all I managed with a lopsided smirk.

"It won't Dad. It never is."

My hand scooped up the soft floo powder as I pulled my trunk into the fireplace beside me. I turned to watch my father cross his arms with that look that screamed 'don't-be-silly'.

"I'm always there if you need me. I love you Ivy."

"I love you too Dad." My voice faulted as I threw the powder down, repeating my mother's destination. The flames twirled around, the ash flying around my body like a small tornado while my father's spirit faded away. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping my stomach wouldn't turn yet within 20 seconds the spinning stopped.

"Ivy, thank goodness! I thought you got lost." My mother muttered with a sigh as I stepped out of the grate. My vision cleared and I looked around at the gloomy, dusty Leaky Cauldron. The dim candles illuminated the forever dull surroundings of the pub like always. Tom the Bartender watched cautiously from behind his bar. His gaze caught mother's and mine and he nodded, a small smile on his cracked lips.

"Good morning Tom." Mother muttered as we walked past while I smiled back.

"Good morning Mrs Hitchens, off to Hogwarts Ivy?" He asked gently, putting his cleaning cloth over his shoulder.

"Yes sir."

He nodded while worry evaded his gaze. Looking back down at a dirty glass, he nodded once again.

"Stay safe."

Both mother and I knew what he really meant – _Don't let Him get to you._ Everyone against the Dark Lord knew they should keep their opinions silent because his followers were **everywhere**.

"Thank you sir, goodbye." I replied quickly both the pair of us rushed out into Diagon Alley. Some shops were forever shut, the bold paint faded along with the once cheerful atmosphere I had heard of from my parents. The crowd of people walked from A to B in a rush, occasionally speaking to one another. My mother gripped my shoulder as she steered me towards the back entrance, the archway nearest to Kings Cross.

In the space of 10 minutes we had arrived inside the muggle station. No sunlight shone through the highest glass windows as usual. It was incredibly rare if we had a warm, sunny day thanks to the terrifying Dementors.

"We need to hurry love, we have only ten minutes." Mother repeated as we jogged through the muggles heading towards Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The clock ticked loudly as we hastily arrived. Holding hands tightly, we ran through the barrier hoping no one saw a mother and her daughter disappear. In a flash we were standing on the platform, staring at the scarlet train.

"You know, I'm shocked every year You-Know-Who hasn't changed it to an emerald train." My mother whispered and I chuckled gently at her sly comment. We walked through the crowds of parents waving to their children. The mothers were crying while fathers kept their melancholy buried deep inside.

We knew the train would leave any moment so our pace quickened. My eyes followed the pattern of the platform floor but my mistake was not watching where I was running. I collided with a couple causing both of us to stumble.

"I'm so sorry." I told them quickly, absorbing their appearances as I ran off again with flushed cheeks. The couple consisted of a bubblegum pink haired woman and a man with shabby robes with scars on his face. Both stared after me in complete disbelief.

We ran to an open train door before they all closed. I hopped on and pulled my trunk with me just before the door swung shut violently with a loud click. Gasping, I stuck half my body out of the window to give my mother one last kiss and hug. She tore away with tears welling up in her beautiful chocolate eyes. The mystical whispers around me grew louder as my father appeared right beside her. He waved to me as his free hand rested on mother's shoulder. She shivered and began to sob – she felt his company.

The train began to move, gathering speed quicker than usual. My eyes moved from my parents to the couple I had run into hoping they didn't catch my stare. The bubblegum haired woman was smiling gently as tears rolled down her cheeks. The man however caught my gaze and stared with dumbstruck features.

The train travelled faster and soon, helped by the greying smoke, Platform Nine and Three-Quarter disappeared. I sighed to myself before picking up my trunk – _Sixth year here I come._

* * *

_**It would mean the world if you guys would tell me what you think of it so far? Yeah? No?:)))**_


	3. Chapter 3

The train swiftly glided through the green, gloomy countryside as it began to rain. With my trunk trailing after me, I walked down the train's corridor towards the prefect's compartment. The best thing about being a prefect is the fact I didn't have to sit down somewhere with someone you have never talked to in your whole life. It was rather comforting to walk into girls prefects compartment, change into my Slytherin robes and put the _prefect_ badge on.

"Hitchens, you're on the last quarter." One of the seventh year students ordered. I couldn't remember his name so I was shocked he knew mine. I nodded, grabbed one of my books out of my bag and left the prefect's area.

The train ride was boring as usual – the trolley came down a few times as did many students shouting too loudly or playing annoying pranks on each other.

"Oi! Could you get back to your compartment please?" I shouted at a particularly annoying blonde fourth year. She dropped her joke shop product and ran off. In an instant I knew I was too rough with the girl, she hadn't really done anything wrong. Closing my book with a sigh, I walked back towards her carriage when something caught my eye.

My pace slowed to a halt at the sight of a certain group of people in the end carriage. The rain pounded loudly against the glass windows meaning they couldn't hear my footsteps approach. I stopped just at the door when I saw them.

There were four people sitting quietly in the compartment but I had already seen two of them that day – no, _ran into them. _

The couple, the lady with bubblegum hair and the man with shabby robes and scars on his tired face, looked up with wide eyes. My expression reflected theirs almost directly but I had to keep my composure since there were two other people in the room. A beautiful blonde with sharp blue eyes and a handsome boy with perfectly chiselled features.

The door was open meaning I had no time to pretend I hadn't seen any of them while the boy stood up with a hint of a sneer hinted on his lips.

"Can we help you?" He asked coldly as his eyes found the prefect badge. The blonde crossed her arms, staring daggers at me.

"Urm, no, I was... urm-,"

"If you don't have anything to say then could you go?" The blonde spat and I just stood there, rooted to the spot.

" _Victoire! _" The boy whispered and the girl called Victoire shrugged, looking out of the window. The other two were staring at me with strange expressions. My gaze quickly flicked to them which confirmed my suspicions – they were ghosts. I tried not to look at them so often but they already knew I could see them...

"No, it's fine. Urm, I was just curious since, well, I haven't seen you guys around. It would have been sorta hard _not_ to see you since there's only one house." I laughed nervously but not one of them laughed in return. My laugh trailed off awkwardly.

"We're new. We transferred from..." Victoire trailed off looking at the boy and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Beauxbatons, we transferred from Beauxbatons. I'm Teddy by the way." He stuck his hand out and I shook it gingerly. The ghosts stared at me, whispering to each other with cautious eyes.

"Ok, well... I better leave you four, er- I mean two! I better leave you two alone." I muttered, cursing silently at my mistake. Teddy and Victoire looked at each other while they conversed with their eyes.

"Why don't you sit in here with us?" Teddy asked slowly and I stopped, looking up at him. Victoire rolled her eyes and picked up _The Daily Prophet _from her muggle bag.

"No, I couldn't possibly-,"

"We would like to get to know at least one person?" He interjected – he had a point.

"Urm, ok. I'm Ivy, Ivy Hitchens." I finally introduced with a light smile and the ghost man gasped, leaping up. The lady asked him what was wrong but I tried to totally ignore the spirits conversation to focus on the living one.

"Nice to meet you. Are you in your 6th year?" Teddy asked and I nodded, placing my book down on the seat. Victoire glanced at the book with a pointed eye roll – I had a feeling she didn't like me.

"Yeah, just entering it, you?"

He nodded, looking at Victoire with hard eyes. She stared back with a frown but then continued to read the newspaper.

The three of us all spoke lightly to each other after Victoire finished reading the news. They started off talking about Hogwarts but the conversation soon changed to You-Know-Who.

"Was he controlling Beauxbatons when you left?" I asked them, watching the lights dim above us. Teddy glanced at Victoire before answering. The two ghosts kept muttering, both pairs of eyes directly at me.

"Not really. His power is mostly controlled from here but he still gets around." He mumbled, running a hand through his ruffled hair. I watched him but at my gaze – _his hair changed from black to blue!_

"Merlin's beard!" I shouted and Victoire snorted, slapping Teddy on his arm.

"Ivy, he's a metamorphmagus. Don't make a big deal, he's rather sensitive." The female ghost shouted and I shut up straight away, my shock more focused on the ghost.

"I mean, that's a cool gift." I tried to cover up but I could see it in Teddy's eyes my reaction made him uncomfortable.

"Now look what you've done!" Victoire moaned, standing up to comfort Teddy. She gave him a peck on the cheek which made me even more uncomfortable. My eyes darted to the ghosts and the man stood back up with a smile.

"It's okay Ivy, you didn't know. Listen, we are Teddy's parents." The man informed me and I nodded, standing up carefully. Everyone watched with a frown.

"Listen, I better go-,"

"Why?" Teddy asked and I just shook my head, picking up my book. I waved goodbye to the pair of them but as I started to head back to the prefect's compartment, the two ghosts followed me.

"Ivy?" The man asked with his hand held out and I frowned, turning around to see them better.

"Yes?" My voice came out more irritably than I wanted so I quickly apologized. The man smiled while the lady tilted her head slightly.

"How can you see us?" She asked in a whisper. I huffed, grabbing my hair gently nervously.

"Honestly, I don't know..." I answered slowly and quietly. They nodded and the three of us began to start walking together towards the prefect carriage.

"How long have you been able to do that?" The man asked and I shrugged, checking the coast to see if anyone was listening. No one was.

"Ever since I was young, the first ghost I saw was my dad. He died in the Battle." My reply was short as we just reached the compartment. The train was slowing, I could feel it. My stomach began to turn as the slam of the first carriage door reverberated through the train – _they_were coming to inspect us.

"You may want to go. They're coming." I whispered to the ghosts and they frowned deeply, looking at each other. I could tell they were confused so all I whispered was, "they're coming to inspect us."

I couldn't hear their answers due to the shrill shriek of one of the Death Eaters commanding everyone to line up in the corridor. Confusion yet perfect order fell through every compartment door as all students came to be inspected. The first years were puzzled but the older students explained in hushed voices.

"I better go." I muttered to the spirits as I ran down the train to the prefect's place; last. I stood next to my fellow year prefect William Macmillan, a blonde, friendly boy who was quite fond of muggles – though he never dared admit it in front of the Death Eaters.

Silence reigned through the corridor as one by one; the Death Eaters barked compliments or snarled complaints about each and every one of us. My hands turned to ice as they edged nearer. I peered down the line to see they had just reached Teddy and Victoire. My stomach couldn't help but flutter in nerves, _I hope they pass._

"Who are you?" Mulciber sneered with narrowed eyes at Teddy. His jaw was set as he answered his tone tight.

"Ted Lupin."

The Death Eaters looked at each other when Rookwood, another Death Eater, lunged at him with his wand.

"Lupin? The werewolf's only son?" He scoffed with disgust in his voice. Teddy nodded trying not to look anyone in the eye while Victoire stared at the floor. I saw her nails draw blood as she dug her nails into the palm of her hand.

"-and what about you beautiful?" Mulciber turned to the blonde and her neck snapped up, tears rimmed around her blue orbs.

"V-Victoire Weasley." Her voice shook from hidden nervous. Her name had the same reaction but on nearly everyone in earshot. Mutters stretched down the line but the crack of a spell silenced them all. _I didn't know she was a Weasley?!_ A lump rose quickly in my throat as I watched the pair be terrorised by _them_. Bravely, both pretended it hadn't affected them.

"He's fine Dora..." The ghost of the man that remained nameless whispered to his partner as 'Dora' began to cry. I wanted to cry too, watching the mother's pain as her only son was mocked by the Death Eaters. My hands shook in anger – it wasn't right to torment someone about their dead parents-

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." I shouted suddenly without even feeling it escape my throat. Everyone held their breath as the Death Eaters turned to me, shocked at my outburst. No one ever stood up to them without facing the feared consequences. The ghosts stared at me in shock for defending their son. Victoire gasped at me too, something unreadable in her eyes.

"What did you just say Hitchens...?" Rookwood whispered. It was always worse when they whispered. My gaze dropped to their shoes as my stuttering came quickly afterwards.

"I s-said-,"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" He bellowed, his dirty face inches from mine. I felt his wand prod the side of my neck as if daring me to speak again.

William blinked at me, signalling to not say a word but I had already decided not to. Two other Death Eaters stalked up the line towards us as if sensing trouble had brewed but before Mulciber poked more insults at anyone, Rookwood gripped my arm like a tight vice and dragged me up the corridor towards the exit door. I hadn't even realised we had reached Hogsmeade.

"Dirty mudwallower..." He growled as he pulled me off the train. My eyes pricked at the insult but I kept quiet as possible. The ghost of the man ran behind us, 'Dora' obviously wanting to keep an eye on her son, which did shock me. My eyes darted to his but he kept silent. For the first time today – I wish he didn't.

"What do we have here?" Another pair of Death Eaters asked as we reached the path up to Hogwarts. The rain still poured as my new Slytherin robes began dense with water.

"Someone who deserves a little lesson in why talking back is the wrong choice." Rookwood informed darkly to the path watchers and they hurled more insults. The ghost voiced his thoughts out loud which made me giggle slightly. That wasn't the best idea.

"Laughing? Piece of dirt is just begging for it." He snarled as his grip tightened. My eyes squinted as I glimpsed at looming Hogwarts castle.

"I'm so sorry Ivy. I didn't mean for you laugh..." He stopped for a moment before choking out "I need to go."

I glanced at him as the Death Eater knocked on the castle's entrance door.

"Why?" I whispered but he didn't reply straight away.

"I just do. By the way, my name's Remus Lupin." He muttered before fading away. My breath got caught in my throat. Before I could full react at the revelation of my dad's best friend – the castle door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

The castle was dark, I mean really dark. I couldn't see a single floating candle helping my sight but my gaze of the Entrance Hall became no more as the stupid Death Eater holding me dragged me inside roughly, my vision lost for a second.

"I think this will teach you about speaking out of turn, Miss Hitchens," the Death Eater spat as he pulled me to the floor. The ice stone grazed my skin as I gasped at the temperature. He pulled me into a side chamber off of the Entrance Hall. The chandelier shook slightly from the force of the door.

"Wait here." He muttered, beady orange eyes trained on me. It was disgusting to even consider what torturing method he was to use on me so I sat on the chamber's floor in silence – just dreading the worst.

The ghostly whispering echoed round the chamber and my father appeared, sitting on the floor beside me.

"I saw what you did." He mumbled, draping an arm over my shoulders trying to comfort me in the slightest bit – it didn't work.

"It was stupid, I know but-,"

"-but it was courageous and loyal. Teddy and Victorie appreciate the gesture as do Remus and Dora. They wanted me to thank you." He told me with the smallest of smiles on his face. My mouth twitched as I fell into his chest but the door banged open, making my father stand up and stare at the door protectively. He stood in front of me like he could defend his only daughter.

"Miss Hitchens – stand." A familiarly screechy voice cackled and I felt my limbs bind together as the spell-caster ordered my being to command her.

I looked up just as Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the chamber with her sharp teeth showing. She always reminded me of a vampire, the way she stalked her prey before attacking but I couldn't say a word against her – she is the deputy headmistress.

"Little Miss Ivy, yes?" I stood there in silence as the ghost of my father hugged me tight.

"ANSWER ME!" She shrieked as her wand sliced the air, a crack reverberating through my whole body.

"Y-Yes Professor." I stammered, not daring to look her in the eye. She walked forwards and glided straight through Dad. He stepped behind me, his arms acting as a useless shield but I knew he knew that – he just wanted to feel useful by trying his best in protecting his daughter.

"I heard you spoke back to Professor Rookwood on the train?" She whispered, her nose inches from my own. I could smell the stench of insanity that swarm round her as I dared myself to stare straight into the black pits of death that were her eyes. I sniggered internally at the metaphor.

"I did." My response was quick, like a plaster that needed to be ripped off – fast and painless – but in this case though the word painless was not in Professor Lestrange's vocabulary and I guess it never will be.

Her stumpy wand shot a white, hot spark at my face, the spell rebounding off my cheek just as I swore under my breath. My father's grip tightened as he repeated a phrase of words over and over again in my ear – "You are so brave my love, don't listen to her."

"You shall never speak back to a Professor EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She screamed, almost a white noise, but I had the strength to just nod at her rule.

"Yes Professor." My voice came out almost a monotone but luckily this seemed to satisfy Lestrange. She stepped back and examined the small line of blood that oozed from my cut but I knew not to react to my injury. She wanted to see me squirm but I wasn't the type of girl to give the enemy satisfaction.

"Give me your arm." She ordered her clawed hand out to receive my forearm. My heart thumped as I knew what I had earned. I eventually stretched my arm out just to receive my first mark.

Ever since the Dark Lord became headmaster, he enforced a number of rules and one of them was the Seven Mark rule. Every time a student had broken one or more rules, they received a mark on their left forearm to remind them of the power the Dark Lord had over them.  
If a student ever reached Seven Marks... I closed my eyes at the very thought.

The deep agony of my First Mark was horrid. My blood boiled at the heat of Lestrange's wand but the grin on her face was worse. I trained my tears to halt as she sketched the first mark into my arm. More blood was shed at her pleasure and both mine and my father's pain.

"Remember the rule Hitchens... now follow me to the Feast and be thankful the Dark Lord was too busy to see filth like you." She spat, throwing the door open and dragging me threw it.

"Brave, brave, brave." My father repeated still through my ear and I sniffed silently at his words. His strong, ghostly arms kept me on my feet as I was pushed into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall has changed from the Good Days as those with sense called it. Instead of 4 tables, there were seven – one for each year. The decorations (if there were any) were emerald and silver, every piece of furniture bearing the symbol of Slytherin and were never comfortable. The staff table was up on the podium, each teacher sitting as if they were looking down at the scum of students they had to teach while Lord Voldemort sat on a serpent throne made of the richest materials known to wizards. His snake Nagini slithered round his feet as she hissed at anyone who dared to move.

Every face I saw was either petrified out of their wits, expressed only the face of a corpse or snickered at rewards of the First Mark. My eyes scanned the 6th year table before discovering Teddy was sat right next to William Macmillan who seemed to be whispering to him under his breath while Victorie sat next to Toby Wood, a Scottish boy in his fifth year and one of the smartest people I have ever known.

"Sit down." Lestrange pushed me into the only available space on the table while every pair of watched as she forced me down. Only the quiet gasp of relief left my lips when the witch released me. I scowled at her as she strutted up to her _master _, bowing before sitting down beside him.

A moment of silence passed before Lord Voldemort stood up, his piercing red eyes staring at each individual before standing up and stepping up in front of the whole school.

"Students of Hogwarts... Back for another year here under my watchful eye. You are here and under my every command, every order. I rule the school and those in it which some of the select few of you," his eyes slowly made his way toward my direction, "fail to understand." His snake-like features tensed at the sight of me. His gaze held mine for a moment when my father's ghost gripped my arm.

"Block your mind, think of nothing!" He told me, his voice hurried as I blocked everything out. My train of thought focused on nothing, a black piece of parchment, a cloudy night sky, the depths of the icy ocean...

"-and some of you will be taught the right way, the all powerful way of wizardry and how to rule over muggles and mudbloods. Now eat in silence!" He shouted, food appeared with a bang, scaring the first years who had never experienced the feast before.

No one spoke as they ate but who would dare? No one wanted their First Mark... I looked up from my seat to see my father looked around in distraction. He stopped when I got his gaze and smiled.

"Well done Ivy but I must go... I will try and visit as often as I can and please don't get into anymore trouble because your mother... just please keep safe." I nodded as I looked down again at my dinner but Dad added something else to his words of wisdom.

"Befriend Teddy and Victorie." He suggested before fading to the world above. I sighed silently just as the feast disappeared.

Lord Voldemort got to his feet and ordered all students to stand. My feet scraped the wooden floor as all tables vanished as he flicked his wands.

"First years – Professor Mulciber." The shaggy and hard-faced Astronomy professor from the train stalked to the first table, dragged them one by one to the Entrance Hall by the scruffs of their new robes before ordering them down to the dungeons. My nails dug into my palm at the thought of the first years' shock. They must have been ecstatic at the thought of a magic school but the fear when they saw Voldemort must have nearly killed them.

"Second years – Professor Nott." Voldemort spat as the tallest death eater whipped his wand out before marching the second years out.

"Third years – Professor Rowle." The blonde Transfiguration teacher led out the third years as the fourth years were led by the Herbology teacher Professor Selwyn. The fifth years including Victorie were ordered out by Professor Rosier while Voldemort waited till only the sixth and seventh years were left.

"This year is particularly important for you both. Sixth years, you shall continue the subjects chosen for you after your somewhat pathetic OWL results while Seventh year is the year I choose your destiny – join me or I choose your job."

I closed my eyes at the thought of the class Voldemort has chosen for us when he announced my year's departure.

"Professors' Lestrange – lead the sixth and seventh years away." The Dark Lord spat as Professor Bellatrix Lestrange grinned while she ran towards us.

"Follow." She shouted, strutting out of the Great Hall while her husband commanded the seventh years. Teddy and William walked beside me in silence as we all walked down to the frozen dungeons. Water dripped down the stone walls as dim green torches lit the path.

"This is not Hogwarts." Teddy whispered almost silently and I twitched my head towards him. William sadly nodded before watching Lestrange while I clenched my fists. Our years entered the drafty, gloomy and disgusting Slytherin Common Room just as the fifth years went up to their dorm.

"No, it's been prison ever since Lord Voldemort killed Harry Potter." I answered before leaving the boys behind in the Common Room as I followed the other girls to the room I had to call home.


	5. Chapter 5

Classes began straight away. Everyone was awake and dressed by 7:30am when the deputy headmistress woke up all Slytherins with a bang that sounded like a muggle gunshot.

"Up, breakfast and classes NOW!" She wallowed at every passing student as they straightened the green tie or fastened the snake robes.

"Does that happen every morning?" Teddy asked me when he and Victorie found me as we exited the dungeons.

"Yes but I wouldn't complain about it." I muttered, tapping the First Mark on my arm as we rushed into the hall.

"Could you explain to me what that is?" Victorie asked but before I could respond, Professor Selwyn split her from Teddy and I as we sat down at our assigned seats.

Teddy looked over at her with wide eye but I sighed at the worry held in his face. He really cared about her-,

"She's fine." I interrupted my own thoughts and he bit the inside of his cheek, staring down at his scarce breakfast.

"Promise me you will help protect her?" He whispered and I blinked at the shock proposal. I only just met the pair yesterday and suddenly I'm now 'protecting' Victorie? The words of my Dad snuck into my train of thought and I ended up nodded.

"Of course, what are friends for?" I smiled and he grinned back.

Professor Rosier handed out the timetables which made my stomach bubble. I desperately wanted good lessons but this was Hogwarts – nothing ever when your way.

"Hitchens, _Lupin_." He spat, giving his the stiff parchment quickly before moving on. Teddy frowned at the tone of the professor but I focused on the timetable. I scanned down the classes when Teddy asked for my knowledge of the subjects. Luckily – we had the same classes.

"Ok, Transfiguration is taught by Rowle, he's the shorter, blonder one over there. Urm, Charms is taught by Nott, he's the taller one over there – never mention muggles in his class even if your joking – and ooooh-," I pointed at our first class which made Teddy groan.

Potions – my favourite subject. The silent class where I could express myself in the form of the ingredients in front of me and the dancing, sometimes colourful, gas that produced before my eyes. It was a beauty to behold that only some could achieve and I always hoped I was one of the lucky ones. The only abyss in this class was the teacher – Professor Lestrange.

Rodolphus Lestrange is possibly the worst teachers at this school in my mind. His interpretation of Potions couldn't have been more wrong even if he tried and the way he treated us was disgusting – even the stupid gits who are begging to join Voldemort and his followers. It was totally wrong.

"6th years, sit down, turn to page 13 and shut up!" He barked at us all on our first lesson. I blinked and huffed, dumping all my things on the nearest table, hoping no one would bother me but of course – this was Hogwarts.

"Oi, Hitchens – move." Derek Bulstrode boomed, his troll hands shoving my possessions onto the floor before dumping his own things on the table in front of me.

"Derek, what is your problem?" I growled, repairing my now cracked cauldron with a flick of my wrist. Derek was the biggest asshole in my classes which wasn't fun when he tried to harass me every single Potions class. I looked up and saw his unusually bright, blue eyes glaring down at me waiting for me to move.

"You're my problem Hitchens, now move." He muttered but not wanting to cause anymore hassle, I chucked my cauldron and books onto the next table. The door swung open behind me and Teddy rushed in before sitting down beside me. I gave him a quick smile just as Professor Lestrange yelled at everyone to shut up.

The class was silent except for the odd clang of a ladle against the cauldron or a glass vial clinking against each other. My eyes were focused on the currently sea green potion that needed 5 anti-clockwise stirs before 3 beetle eyes. I glanced up in habit to see Teddy biting his lip, staring down at the fuchsia bubbling concoction of his failing potion with worry. An icy chill ran down my spine as a draft of wind escaped through the door nearby.

"Help me!" He mouthed and I nodded, about to leave my own potion unattended but a sharp and rather bored voice muttered from behind.

"Stupid girl, she needs to add _4_beetle eyes before she has time to help Lupin."

I frowned, debating whether this mystery man behind me was right but Teddy looked like he was going to faint as he gazed down into his cauldron again – it was now spitting acid onto the table.

Without even thinking, I chucked in four beetle eyes instead of three before rushing to help Teddy. He moved slightly so I could see his disaster just as more acid spilled onto the table, burning our potion books instantly.

"You deal with the acid, I'll deal with this." I whispered and he nodded, grabbing his wand before clearing up the bright blue acid.

"How do I sort this out?" I asked myself, rolling up my jumper sleeves just as the same voice spoke out, "she needs to add 6 drops of rose oil before stirring it 2 clockwise but of course, she'll never think of that."

I slapped my forehead at his words as my other hand grabbed the rose oil vial – _of course! Rose oil will neutralize the acidic produce._ I poured in 6 drops just as the acid stopped spitting. The fuchsia then started to grow but the 2 stirs stopped it immediately. I stared at it for 3 seconds just as the resolution hit me.

"She actually remembered, hmm, maybe she's not as stupid as I-,"

"I don't need your muttering and of course I'm not as stupid as I look." I mumbled to the voice behind me who froze up instantaneously.

My arms got to work adding two doxy eggs, a pinch of salamander blood just as it turned to the supposed sea green fluid it should be.

**Just stir it 5 times anti-clockwise before adding 4 beetle eyes** – I wrote down and Teddy sighed with a gracious smile. I smiled back before checking my own potion; it was perfect.

"Times up." Lestrange bellowed with his added snarl as he stalked round the dungeon. Teddy sat there, watching the professor with worried eyes but I had to grab his sorry ass.

"What?" He whispered and I jerked my head to the back of the class where everyone else was standing in a line ready for the potion inspection.

Derek shoved me into the table as he barged past Teddy and I with a nasty smile. I gave him the sly finger before standing in line waiting for my Potion inspection.

"Macmillan, borderline acceptable – go." Professor Lestrange barked and the blonde left, giving both Teddy and I a quick smile before leaving.

"Davies, pass – out. Flint, exceedingly passable – leave. Bulstrode, good – go. Lupin, hmm fine – out now. Hitchens, what is- STAY BEHIND! THE REST OUT NOW!"

I stood there, rooted to the spot as my jaw dropped. The rest of the students gave me pitiful look before escaping Lestrange's wrath. I glanced at the Professor's face to which I had to bit my tongue to stop myself bursting into laughter.

His skin seemed to turn a bright purple while boils began to spurt all over his face. His hair was starting to grow longer before turning a acid blue colour.

"I- I didn't... that n-not my-,"

"SILENCE! WHAT IS THIS?!" He demanded, pointing to my cauldron. Cautiously, I peered into it to see the luscious sea green had turned a sickly, pastel yellow.

"It was-,"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR EXCUSES! STAY HERE THROUGH BREAK AND CLEAN THIS DUNGEON TOP TO BOTTOM. If it's not... I advise you to think about your action because two Marks on the first day of term..." Professor Lestrange shook his head and slammed the door behind him as he left me in the potions classroom alone.

The shimmering clouds of potion swirled through the air as I grabbed the sponge and cleaner from the potions cupboard but my mind thought back to how I could have gotten that potion wrong...

"I believe the boy named Derek Bulstrode slipped mandrake roots and a pinch of fairy wing powder into your potion Hitchens." The same bored voice from before struck up as I leant down on my knees to clean the floor.

I jumped up, spilling the cleaning potion everywhere in the process, to see the owner of the drawling voice. A man with lank, black hair and a rather huge nose sat at the Potion Master's desk with a sallow smirk on his lips.

I stood there, blubbering into nothing as the ghost stood up and walked over, his black robes billowing in the absence of a draft.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, leaning back on a table as he examined the room carefully. He turned back to me and stuck his hand out as the smile disappeared. His beetle black eyes stared into mine as I gripped his hand.

"Severus Snape, former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Potions Master."


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the very corner of the Common Room in silence, thinking aimlessly as my gaze directed towards a particularly high emerald decoration above. In all my years of living, I've rarely met the ghosts of those beyond the grave. The average I've seen is at least 2 in the space of 8 months if I'm lucky and the second the summer is over – I see 3 in a week. And these ghosts aren't random witches or wizards, no, I've heard of these dead people. Remus Lupin and Dora Lupin who are the parents of Teddy happen to be related to two certain professors at this school... _Poor Teddy..._ and the third? Severus Snape; I've heard of him.

_"He was at school with your father and I. Severus hated your father and his friends and quite frankly I don't blame him. The way they treated him was absolutely horrid but I do wish I tried to stop some of the abuse." My mother told me one day when I asked about the Good Days at Hogwarts. I couldn't help but compare them to the days now at the Prison._

I slammed my quill down on my essay and chucked it into the corner with the rest of my things. I wish I had longer to speak with them; I was desperate to find out what they want and why they were appeared now. Why not last year?

I dropped my gaze and it suddenly focused on Teddy and Victorie. Their eyes were on the floor watching the crowds of people in the room before they escaped. It was curious, I do admit, to be escaping the Common Room at this time, did they know what would happen if they got caught.

A quiet voice in the back of my head urged me to follow them. They don't know the trouble they could walk into. I groaned softly, stood up and followed them out. They were two people who didn't know the current running's of the school and right now I wish they did because lurking around Hogwarts around curfew is strictly dangerous.

The courtyard clock chimed and the spidery bells ring crept along the walls and the vibrations scattered inside my ears like hairy legs. I hated being out in the corridors and towers after 9 o'clock but tonight I had to try and reach Teddy and Victorie before anyone else could.

"Teddy, please, can we go back? I hate being out in the dark..." Victorie whined softly as I followed them up another level. My pulse slowly climbed higher along with each stair I ascended.

"We have to send this 'Torie, remember what they said? If they haven't heard from us at least once a week they are bringing us home and I _can't_ sit there not helping?" Teddy sounded sinister in the eerie silence but then again everyone did when you go this high in the school due to the-

I froze, heartbeat stopping along with my legs. Students are forbidden to venture another further than the 4th floor for a reason – a good one at that. My blood turned to ice when I remembered where we were heading – the Owlery.

"I think it's up these stairs." I heard Teddy mutter before two pairs of feet climbed the spiral stairs. I had to get there before they reached them – the dark **Dementors**.

The moment I heard their screams all feeling jumped back into me in the form of adrenaline. I can't leave them there and break my promise to Dad, I had to help them.

At the top of the spiral stairs, I saw Victorie stare wide eyed and sobbing at the slumped form of Teddy. The pair of Dementors that guarded the Owlery was ganging up on the boy whose eyes were silver and misted. A single rotting hand held him against the stone wall while the second Dementor decided to deal with Weasley. She leant back against the wall in fear but her hands were shaking to much to grasp her wand properly. Ivy pulled her hair slightly hoping an idea would spark when it hit her harder than a hex – what did Toby Wood do?

_I was curled up on the floor in fear of the cloaked creature of Darkness that hovered above me. The clammy air suffocated me and I couldn't shout for help. My wand lay abandoned a few meters away but no spells came to mind to help me but in the far distance I heard someone approach. It couldn't be a ghost as their footstep did not echo and I wasn't expecting my dad. All I could see was icy, dense matter but suddenly a bright light charged at the Dementor causing it to fly backwards in shock.  
I looked up and saw 3rd year Toby Woods scared and pale face. He offered a hand and I thanked him quietly._

"H-how did you do that?" I asked voice trembling and he smirked slightly.

"Think of your happiest memory and say _**Expecto Patronum**__."_

I ran forward with my wand directed straight at the Dementor just before I thought of both of my parents happy together, both alive and both there for me in the flesh. That sparked my fire inside.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted and a large wolf charged at the creature. It flew backwards and up through a window nearby. I smiled slightly but Victorie screamed and pointed at the other Dementor which lowered its hood for Teddy. The wolf charged at the other one and it let go of Teddy and followed the other one. The air slowly warmed but only by a few degrees. I saw my breath in front of me heave heavily due to my racing heart.

"W-where did you c-come from?" Victorie whispered with her eyes still wide as she bent down to help Teddy up.

My face flushed, "I saw you wander out of the Common Room and I knew something would happen. We're forbidden to go up here and thats why."

"You were _stalking us?_" Victorie was furious but I just gawked at her.

"I just saved your life!"

"Thats no excuse! This was private and you followed us? You could have heard something and reported us to the Death Eaters-,"

"Do you really think I would run off to them?! Are you that stupid to think-,"

"SHUT UP!" Teddy screamed, standing in between the row we were having. I frowned at both of them and shook my head.

"Maybe I should have stayed down in the common room and let you deal with Dementors." I muttered before turning away and exiting the Owlery.

"No, wait!" Teddy grabbed my arm but before I could react and curse him into oblivion – his parents materialised behind the pair of them. The smiles on their faces said it all.

"No, please, I am thankful for what you've done but don't shout at Victorie because she has a point. I'd appreciate it if you didn't sneak about after us." He smirked slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. We better go before someone comes." I suggested and silently, we all rushed down the stairs. Remus and Dora followed and before they disappeared, they said only two words.

"Thank you."


End file.
